The Proposal
by AlySimmons
Summary: Every man's dilemma: proposing to a woman
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny**

**This has been on my mind for months and I finally put it on paper or Microsoft Word, anyway.**

**The Proposal**

* * *

><p>Every man's dilemma: proposing to a woman<p>

* * *

><p>Cagalli sat in the backseat of Athrun's car, glaring at Kira because 1) he's riding shotgun and 2) it's because of his clumsiness, not mention, dumbness and excessive idiocy that she's wearing a miniskirt.<p>

Emphasis on 'miniskirt', by the way.

Why then, did she have to wear something as torturous and degrading as a miniskirt? Let's go a few hours back when everything was perfect in Cagalli's morning. That is, until stupid Kira called with the news.

It was Cagalli's day off and she meant for that day to be spent with Athrun. They had already started a few hours earlier, if you know what I mean, and when both woke up the next day, they began the supposedly 'perfect' day by fooling around.

And then the phone call came.

"Hello?" Cagalli answered the phone with Athrun tickling her. "Haha! Stop it, Athrun! I'm on the phone!"

"What the hell is Athrun doing to you?" Kira's steely voice came through the other line.

"Nothing, haha!" Cagalli couldn't stop laughing. "Damn it!"

"Whatever," Kira sighed. "Anyway, you guys know what today is, right?"

"Yeah," Cagalli's tone became a bit more serious. "Today's _the_ day."

"Well, not yet," Kira answered. "I still need to buy the thing that I'm supposed to propose with."

"You what?" Cagalli's eyes widened and Athrun let go of her almost immediately. "What do you mean by that? I thought you've already bought it!"

"Yeah, well," Kira's response sounded sheepish.

"What the hell, Kira!" Cagalli said angrily. "We've already got everything planned!"

"I should've told you guys about this yesterday but Lacus was kind of suspicious or something…"

"Damn it," Cagalli gave a sharp intake of breath. "So what? You're going to postpone it?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking…" Kira trailed.

"What exactly _were_ you thinking of, Kira?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes even though she very much knew he couldn't see her expression.

"Well, I was wondering whether I could borrow Athrun?" Kira asked. "And then maybe, you could take Lacus out shopping?"

"What?" Cagalli demanded. "Are you freaking serious? This is my only day off and I had already planned everything out!"

"Oh, come on!" Kira pleaded. "It's Lacus' birthday! At least do it for her! Milly's out of town and wouldn't be returning till tonight and you're her only friend here who's a girl and…well, _please_? _Please_ humor her? Just this once?"

"Fine," Cagalli answered grudgingly. "But remember, I'm doing this for Lacus and not for you."

"Alright, alright," Kira answered hurriedly. "I owe you big time. Lacus and I will be at your place by noon."

And Cagalli slammed the phone down.

"What did Kira say?" Athrun asked cautiously.

"Change of plans," Cagalli sighed. "Get dressed. You'll be helping Kira find a ring while I take Lacus out _shopping_."

"You're not serious?" Athrun said incredulously. "I thought Kira had everything under control already?"

"Yeah, so did I," Cagalli answered. "Come on, let's get this over with."

And that's why Cagalli had to endure the pain of wearing a miniskirt and to display the fact she was wearing one to everyone.

Great.

Athrun pulled up in front of a café adjacent to the mall. "Here we are."

"We'll have brunch here and then we'll leave you guys here," Kira said.

"Alright," Lacus answered cheerfully and Cagalli rolled her eyes.

Lacus went out of the car with Kira while Athrun opened the door on Cagalli's side for his frowning girlfriend.

"Come on, put a smile on your face," Athrun coaxed. "We're going to need a good cover for Kira."

Cagalli grumbled, "That guy owes me big time for making me wear a skirt."

"Don't worry," Athrun said. "I don't like it just as much as you do."

Cagalli got out of the car, giving Athrun a weird look, "Why?"

"Well," Athrun said slowly. "Men will be staring…"

"Jealous?" Cagalli had an evil glint in her eye. "I'm so going to enjoy this. Let me take advantage of this moment." And she purposely swayed her hips, getting the attention of a _lot_ of men.

Athrun growled, "Do that again and I'll make sure you'll be the last thing those bastards will see."

Cagalli laughed and patted Athrun's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm for you and will only be for you no matter what," She said in his ear and pecked him on a spot near his ear.

Athrun smiled, "That's what I thought you'd say."

Brunch was over in just a little over an hour. Cagalli accompanied Athrun and Kira as they head towards the car while Lacus went to the washroom.

Cagalli pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "Kira, I'm telling you, if you screw this up further, I'll definitely kick your ass."

"I won't screw it up!" Kira said back defiantly.

"You already did!" Cagalli retorted.

"It's only delayed…" Kira reasoned. "No, it's not even delayed because the time of the proposal is still the same; I just bought the ring on a later date."

"Whatever," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Call us if you need anything, alright?" Athrun offered while Kira leaned against the car, a bit irritated.

"Sure," Cagalli smiled a little before tiptoeing and pressing her lips onto Athrun's.

Kira rolled his eyes this time and his jaw hardened.

Athrun returned back the kiss with as much passion that Cagalli was giving, not minding that they were in public and that Kira would probably kill him later.

They parted, with Cagalli giving off a satisfied smile. She pecked Athrun on the cheek for one last time.

Athrun chuckled and whispered into her ear, "I think you've tortured Kira quite enough."

"Is that why you think I kissed you?" Cagalli pouted. "I'm hurt."

"Well, one of the reasons," Athrun grinned.

"And anyway, I think I've tortured Kira not quite enough yet," Cagalli smirked mischievously. "It's payback time."

"You'll get your chance, Cagalli," Athrun shrugged before getting into the driver's seat after a pissed off Kira took the passenger's seat.

Cagalli smiled widely at Kira who, once again rolled his eyes. His sister waved animatedly as the car disappeared into the highway.

Once the mall complex was out of sight, Kira glared at Athrun, "I can't believe you've got the nerve to do that and in front of me too!"

"Pardon?"

"You freaking made out with Cagalli! And in public too!" Kira growled.

"One, Cagalli and I didn't make out, just kissed," Athrun pointed out. "And second, why can't I kiss my girlfriend goodbye in front of you?"

"Because, Athrun Zala, I had already generously let you in the forbidden territory and this is how you pay me back?" Kira told him.

"And may I ask what forbidden territory you're talking about?" Athrun raised an eyebrow, not really sure what kind of language Kira was speaking.

Kira rolled his eyes once again before answering, "Everyone knows that you can't date your best friend's sister."

"Ah," Athrun nodded in comprehension. "Well then, Kira, I owe you my thanks for letting me be with your sister."

Kira grumbled as he knew that Athrun was making fun of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you guys were expecting that Athrun was the one who's going to propose, huh?<strong>

**Well, anyway, even though this is actually Kira's proposal, it's mainly Asucaga...you'll see why.**

**So, I hope you guys liked this but I'm not sure when I can update...this may turn out to be a two-shot or three-shot...depends on my mood.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! They are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Proposal**

* * *

><p><strong>Every man's dilemma: proposing to a woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What about this?"

A nod.

"This dress is nice, isn't it?"

Another nod.

"What do you think about this blouse?"

Another nod.

"Don't you think that this dress with a hideous design fits me?"

Another nod – wait, what?

Cagalli snapped her head up to face an almost smirking Lacus wearing a nice and simple dress (nice enough for Cagalli's taste, even) she had seen on the racks. Cagalli narrowed her eyes and Lacus giggled.

"Lacus, if you say that that dress is hideous then your sense of fashion is worse than mine," Cagalli pointed out, a bit miffed.

Lacus could only smile, "Well, my friend, if you were paying more attention to our shopping then I didn't have to resort to calling this very elegant dress 'hideous'."

Cagalli sighed. "I'm sorry, Lacus. You know me, shopping is never my favorite pastime."

"Yes, that information, I know very well," Lacus nodded. "But I do thank you for keeping me company."

"It's no trouble," Cagalli said. "Besides, it's your birthday. It's the least I could do."

"Well, I appreciate it," Lacus answered. "You're the best choice for a shopping partner, after all."

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "Really, Lacus? I beg to disagree. I feel that even Athrun would be better company than me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Lacus smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>Kira and Athrun strolled through the streets, having parked the car three hours earlier. It's already four in the afternoon and Kira still hadn't found a suitable ring for Lacus.<p>

He gave a sharp sigh. "God, we're never going to find a ring! Ugh!"

"We?" Athrun arched an eyebrow.

"Well, _you're_ helping me, aren't you?" Kira retorted to which Athrun rolled his eyes at.

They passed through some boutiques and Kira cringed in disgust. The line of stores ended and Kira and Athrun found themselves facing a wide, gigantic wall. Athrun faced his friend, a bit indifferent despite the current predicament. "What now?"

"What now? What now?" Kira exploded. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Cursing like someone who just learned his first bad word won't help, Kira," Athrun pointed out.

Kira grumbled and turned to his left, stunned at a shabby hut-like store that had a sign, 'Harrison's Jewelry' put up. He faced his best friend, "Was that there before?"

Athrun shrugged. "Well, I didn't notice it. Do you want to check it out?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Kira asked incredulously.

"What have you got to lose?" Athrun commented. "We'll be picking up the girls in an hour, Kira."

"I guess so."

The two entered the store which was dusty all over and there were cobwebs even.

"Ah, customers," An old man wearing a green apron called. "I'm Harrison. What can I do for you lads?"

"Good day, Mister Harrison," Kira greeted. "We're, um…we're looking for a ring."

"I see," Mister Harrison nodded. "Well boys, you've come to the right place. What do you want? We've got flat rings, solitaires, eternities, clusters, trinities and rubies, sapphires, amethysts, diamonds – the works!"

"Um can you show us what you have?" Kira asked, a bit doubtful.

"Of course! Come on here," Mister Harrison summoned them to an inner room. "Pardon the mess, I haven't cleaned the place up since the war."

"Is that so?" Athrun said.

"Actually, I'll be closing the place down so there's no point in cleaning up."

"Why would close the place down?" Athrun asked.

"Well, the war took a toll on me and it kind of made me feel life's worth, eh?"

The two didn't answer.

"Here it is," Mister Harrison took out a glass case that showcased various rings.

Kira looked at the rings and examined each one when Mister Harrison took the glass cover off. Blue sapphire…red ruby…pink diamond…

No…no…no…

Athrun looked around and something shiny caught his eye. He stepped forward to see the ring more clearly. It was a ruby sitting atop of curved silver bands (A/N: I have no idea how to describe it but it's the ring Athrun gave Cagalli.) Athrun felt his breath hitch and he could feel something inside of him – a kind of excitement and giddiness and some sort of anxiety or something.

Mister Harrison saw Athrun's gaze and smiled, stepping towards the teenager, "Do you want it?"

"Huh? Oh no, no, not really," Athurn shook his head.

"I've seen many men come here – men like your friend over there," he nodded towards Kira. "And men like you."

"Sir?"

"Take it."

"No, I wasn't planning to –"

"I insist," Mister Harrison cut him off. "You're young, it's life after the war…rushing things might not be the best way to go but you know, just in case. Take it."

Athrun looked doubtful but seeing the sense in the man's words, he resigned, "How much is it?"

"No payment."

"What? But – "

"Like I said, I've seen many kinds of men. Don't worry, that pal of yours, the ring he chooses will be free of payment too."

"Thank you…but why?"

"Son, I'm closing the place in a week, might as well get rid of these rings and what better way to do that than give the rings to boys who deserve it?"

"Yes!" Kira suddenly exclaimed.

Kira spotted it at last. It was a solitaire ring with a silver band and atop of it are three diamonds, the center one larger with a few pink stones surrounding it. "That's it," he whispered. "That's the one."

"Kira?"

"Look, Athrun, it's Lacus," Kira said excitedly. "I could see it, I could see her face…this is Lacus' ring. It's her, it's all her."

Athrun could only smile at his friend's giddiness.

"I'll take it, Mister Harrison," Kira said, taking out his wallet when Mister Harrison put a hand on top of it.

"It's free."

"Free? No, that won't do…"

"It's free."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now is it this lovely ring? Ah yes, a nice choice," Mister Harrison approved. "Let me wrap this up. I'm sure your girlfriend will love it."

Kira gave Athrun a funny look when Mister Harrison turned around to wrap the rings. Athrun only shrugged.

"Here," Mister Harrison gave Kira the ring, now in a blue velvet box in a little plastic bag and slipped the other ring into Athrun's hand, now in a blue velvet box too. Athrun looked at him curiously.

Mister Harrison smiled and whispered, "I don't think you'd like your friend to know."

"Thank you."

"Thanks, Mister Harrison," Kira waved goodbye and walked out of the store together with Athrun.

"You know it's weird."

"Weird?" Athrun put the ring in his pocket. "Why are you saying that, Kira?"

"Come on," Kira said. "We were at the end of the road and suddenly saw this old shabby jewelry store that had an old man managing it. It's gonna be closed down in a week. I found the perfect ring for Lacus and got it without having to spend anything. You don't think that's weird?"

"Maybe so," Athrun nodded. "I think it's all just a coincidence though."

"I doubt that," Kira said disbelievingly.

"What are you implying? That the store won't be there anymore when you turn around?"

"Hm. One, two, three."

Kira turned around and saw the shop still there. A bit embarrassed, he turned around again.

Athrun grinned, "Still there?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" Milly and Shiho squealed when Lacus took a step into the orphanage.<p>

"Milly! Shiho!" Lacus hugged both friends. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"Of course, Lacus!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Happy Birthday, Lacus," Dearkka winked and gave her a bear hug with Yzak behind him, saying his greetings as well.

Milly moved to Kira's side, "Did you get it?"

"All done," Kira whispered.

"Great!"

Greetings followed and the orphans had a riot concerning the gifts and the birthday cake. Since all the teenagers present were all well aware of what Kira had planned, they made Lacus blow out the birthday cake first.

"Alright, Lacus, make a wish," Milly cooed and everyone laughed at the scene. It was a simple cake, actually with pink icing and some candy flowers scattered around with a 'Happy Birthday Lacus' written in cursive at the center. P. S. The cake was bought. Hey, Milly just got home from a trip and everyone knows Cagalli cannot be near a kitchen lest World War 4 happens (A/N: I think the Bloody Valentine War can be considered as WW3).

Lacus blew her eighteen candles and there was an applause.

"It's time for presents!" the kids chorused and led Lacus to the pile on the living room table. Lacus then sat down on the couch while the others took their places on the surrounding couches and chairs.

"Open ours! Open ours!" the children all shouted gleefully and Lacus willingly complied. There were three gifts of different sizes in all that came from the kids and although poorly wrapped, Lacus was really touched. She opened them one by one gingerly and once she took them out, everyone saw the seashell necklace, seashell bracelet and seashell earrings.

"We worked hard on them!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"But we had help with the earrings…"

"Do you like 'em? Do you like 'em?"

"Aw, they're beautiful!" Lacus raised the necklace. "I love them, thank you!"

And the kids all huddled around the birthday girl and gave her a group hug.

The others chuckled with only Kira giving out a ridiculously nervous smile.

"Ooh, alright," Milly said. "Ours next!"

"This is from Yzak and me," Dearkka proclaimed, holding out a pink box with a red ribbon atop of it. Lacus took it and opening the lid, her face immediately reddened. Seeing this, Yzak tensed.

"What did you see there?" he demanded but Lacus kept quiet. "Dearkka, what the hell did you put in there?"

"What?" Dearkka asked, shrugging. "The girl's eighteen."

Everyone stared at Dearkka and assuming what was in there, they ended the issue with Shiho stating, "See, this is what you get for not paying attention to your gifts, especially when you pair up with Dearkka."

Milly gave her present – a dress, next, followed by Shiho who gave her a book and then came Athrun and Cagalli's gift which was a personalized heart trinket box.

"Kira, where's your gift?" Milly asked intentionally.

"Oh, uh, I must have left it in my room…" Kira replied. "Um, Lacus? If you don't mind…"

"Hm?" Lacus looked up to see her boyfriend swaying nervously. "Sure, of course."

Once Kira's door was shut, the teens scrambled to get the remote for the television set. A few hours ago, Dearkka and Yzak had set up a video camera so that they'll see how Kira's going to propose. The children, already in the scoop, sat cross legged on the floor as the screen showcased Kira and Lacus.

"Kira?" Lacus turned to face her boyfriend and noticing his anxiety, she frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes!" Kira said. "I'm chipper than ever!"

Lacus raised an eyebrow, "So, um, where's my present?"

"Sit here," Kira patted the mattress of the bed. As she sat down, Kira took the blue velvet box from his pocket and shyly gave it to her. "Here. Happy Birthday, Lacus."

Lacus slowly opened the box and gasped at the sight. It was the most beautiful ring she's ever seen and looking up at Kira's expectant face, she suspected that he was about to do something that might change their lives forever.

And she was right.

Kira knelt down on one knee and held Lacus' hand, "Lacus, I know that it's impulsive on my part and we've only been together for a year but I feel that we've been together far longer than that, especially after what we had been through. You protected me and cared for me. You comforted me and encouraged me. You supported me and had always been there for me and I know that I haven't been the perfect boyfriend the past year. But still, you understood and never left my side. And for that, I'm grateful. I love you Lacus Clyne and you made the past year bearable for me. No, more than bearable, you made me want to live, to love. And there's no other person I'd want to live my life with other than you. You made me happy and I'm sure you'll always will. And it'd be my sole mission to make you feel the same way as I do about you. And so, Lacus, will you marry me?"

Lacus swallowed. Well, she hadn't expected that long a speech from Kira and she was really moved. True, Kira was no romantic but like they always said, it's the thought that counts. And besides, what he said really came from his heart. And that's all that matters to Lacus. She looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this is chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with my studies but anyway, I'm real glad I was able to update this story. For 'The Heroes' Legacy', I've already written half of the next chapter and I really can't be sure as to when I'll be able to update, the same goes for the last chapter of this story.<strong>

**But anyway...**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped this lived up to your expectations and please drop a comment if you have time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just a reminder: This all happened during the two years of peace, in case not all of you guys knew. Just wanted to clarify things!**

**The Proposal**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"No."

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute – what?" Milly exclaimed outside. "No? No? What does she mean by 'no'?"<p>

"You're kidding me!" Shiho stared at the screen where Lacus was looking at Kira worriedly who was frozen in his spot, unable to speak.

"She said no," Cagalli said blankly. "Wow."

The men and the kids stared at the screen for what it seemed like hours.

* * *

><p>"Kira?" Lacus called. "Kira? Are you okay?"<p>

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kira's tone was shrill and it was more than obvious that he was nervous, anxiety and mild depression taking over him. He really expected Lacus to say yes and well, this was thrown at him and it hit him square in the face. Ouch, was that painful. "You said no, yeah, I get it. No worries, you said no, it's alright. Yeah, yeah, Lacus said no, she said no."

"Kira, Kira," Lacus said. "Please, calm down."

"She said no…no means no," Kira swallowed. "Yes means yes, it's simple, really. She doesn't want to…doesn't want to…"

"Kira, please try to understand," Lacus begged.

"She doesn't…she doesn't…"

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed and Kira looked up at her, eyes wide. "Please listen."

Lacus sighed and continued, "Kira, it's not that I don't want to marry you. But I think you are taking this rashly. We're so young; I've only turned eighteen and you're still seventeen. And yes, maybe two months is really not that long if you think about it but…"

There was silence.

"We are only recovering, Kira," Lacus then continued. "And right now, we've no idea what we wish, what we want."

"Lacus, but I want –"

"You still think about Flay when you're idle, don't you?" Lacus asked, no sarcasm in her voice.

"Lacus –"

Lacus smiled sadly, "See? You still blame yourself for her death, don't you? And you feel guilty when you think about it."

"Well, yes, but…but…"

"I love you, Kira," Lacus held his hand. "I love you so, very much. It's just that we still need to know, to understand what it is we really wish to be, what it is we want to do with our lives."

"I love you too, Lacus, you know that, don't you?"

Lacus nodded, "And if in ten years – no, maybe even in five – if you still feel the same way towards me – if you still love me, that is – then yes, I will marry you. I will most definitely marry you and spend the rest of my life as your wife."

Kira smiled, almost crying, "Lacus, I…"

And then he hugged her tightly. "I already know what I want, Lacus. I want you and nobody else but I will wait for you until you're ready, until I've proven to you that _I'm_ ready."

"I will wait for that day, Kira," Lacus smiled and hugged him back.

"But for now," Kira released her. "Can I put this ring into your finger? If you changed your mind in any way, it's still yours to keep."

"Of course, Kira."

* * *

><p>Cagalli smiled to herself when she recalled Lacus' words to her brother. It made sense and it was so sweet too. If only her and Athrun's situation was the same…<p>

She sighed, her head on her knees as she sat on the sand by the beach.

Yzak, Shiho, Dearkka and Milly already went home, the kids were asleep and they decided to not disturb the happy, albeit unengaged couple. It's already close to midnight, or at least it seemed so. The moon was at its peak, illuminating a beautiful reflection on the calm water. She then stood up and when she started towards the orphanage, that's when she felt that someone had been observing her.

"You can come out now, you know," she stopped walking when she heard him chuckle.

"I thought you were going to stay there forever," Athrun approached her, hands in his pants pockets.

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? And I suppose you planned on hiding in there forever, as you said?"

He smiled softly, "You know I'll always wait for you."

At that, Cagalli blushed and turned her head from him, refusing to meet his eyes, "Well then."

Athrun fingered the box that held his ring. He swallowed nervously then. Should he do it now? But what if Cagalli shot him down like Lacus did to Kira?

"I'm jealous," Cagalli suddenly said and when she saw Athrun gave her a strange look, her eyes widened. "Oh god, did I say that out loud?"

Athrun raised an amused eyebrow. "And may I ask why you are jealous?"

"Kira and Lacus…" She responded softly.

"Lacus rejected Kira," Athrun stated.

"Yes, but that's because they're still confused and too young," Cagalli told him. "All of us are confused. All of us are young. But not all of us are a couple that's composed of an eighteen year old politician and a convicted soldier from the opposing army."

"Oh," Athrun was taken aback. Truth be told, he had spent endless nights thinking about the same thing. All of them have gone through the same pain of fighting in a battle they didn't want to fight, the same pain of losing someone, the same pain of being betrayed but after all of that, the predicament that he and Cagalli were facing was much, much more complicated than Kira and Lacus'.

It was unfair.

Very unfair.

"Do you think that we'll be able to be like that, Athrun?" Cagalli's question snapped Athrun from his thoughts. "Be a normal couple for a change? Worrying only about being too young to be in a commitment and not worrying about what the world will take us for?"

Athrun didn't have an answer to that so he just held her close in his arms. He enveloped her in a tight hug and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Cagalli. I honestly don't know."

"If this continues…"

"I know," he soothed her. "I'm sorry for making you go through all this pain."

Cagalli blinked at him, effectively releasing herself from his grasp. She looked down for a while before cupping his cheek with her hand, "It's not your fault, Athrun. You didn't give me pain. If anything, you gave me the best years of my life."

Athrun smiled at her softly, grasping the hand on his cheek, "And you gave me mine."

For a while, there was silence, neither saying anything, content with only the presence of the other.

"I love you more than anything," Athrun's forehead touched Cagalli's lightly. "I always will."

Cagalli gave a chuckle, "I love you too, more than anyone I've ever loved before."

"I know."

Cagalli scowled and pushed him, but not hard enough that their foreheads were not connected. "Egotistical jerk."

Athrun laughed. And they stayed like that for a little while before Athrun intertwined his fingers with hers. "Say, if I were to propose…"

"Would I reject you?" Cagalli continued for him.

"Well, would you?"

"I'll think about it," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli!" Athrun complained.

"What?" Cagalli asked. "It's better than saying "No, I won't marry you.""

"Saying "I'll think about it" is not an answer!" Athrun said. "It's either yes or no."

"Well then sorry, but you're going to have to deal with that," Cagalli retorted. "And besides, like Lacus said, we _are_ too young. So if you could get back to me on that question in let's say, ten years? Then maybe you could get a straight answer from me."

"Cagalli," Athrun's voice lowered to a terrifying scale.

"Yes?" Cagalli looked up innocently and tilted her head, infuriating Athrun further.

Athrun glared at her and the next thing Cagalli knew, she was hoisted up on his shoulder, spun around and thrown in the sand, landing on her butt.

"Hey!" Cagalli complained. "What was that for?"

"That, my dearest," Athrun leaned forward, taunting her. "Is called payback."

"Fine! Fine!" Cagalli relented. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. But I mean it. I can't answer you even if you ask me seriously. Not only are we young, we've got so many problems to face…"

Athrun looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed, "Sorry I threw you on the sand. And I'm sorry for being hard and well, rash about proposing."

Athrun offered her his hand and she took it, "I'm sorry too…but not sorry enough to do this!"

And she yanked him on the sand with her.

"Hey!" Athrun exclaimed. "Why I ought to…"

Cagalli got up instantly and took a step backward at the glowering Athrun. "Cagalli, you are dead…" he growled.

"Catch me if you can," She stuck her tongue out at him and Athrun chased her all over the beach, once in a while splashing water on each other's faces.

At the end, they sat beside each other, looking up at the moonlight. Cagalli's head was resting on Athrun's shoulder while an arm wrapped around Cagalli's waist tightly, as if she's about to disappear into thin air any second.

"Um," Athrun broke the calming silence. "Um, if…hypothetically, I were to you know, um, propose, if we're not facing our problems and were just normal people – just Athrun and Cagalli. No wars, no political statuses, no deranged and insane fathers or any other family members, no scary and nightmarish pasts, no scars that may not heal…if there weren't any of those things, will you marry me?"

"Athrun," Cagalli looked at him and smiled softly. "I love you so much. If you were to ask me – no limitations, no walls, no anything to stand in our way – I don't even have to think about it. I will marry you. Right here. Right now."

Athrun couldn't suppress his grin and looked at their feet for a while before raising his head up to meet her eyes, his expression now serious, "I promise you, Cagalli, I will protect you. No matter who or what from – from the media, from the opposing army, from the old geezers who just want to piss you off real badly, even from Lacus if she needs a shopping partner."

This earned a snort of laughter from Cagalli.

" – I will never abandon or leave you. If I were to die protecting you, by your side, then so be it."

"Woah, hold it right there," Cagalli interrupted. "If you were to die? I don't think so. I remember it clearly, that day. I told you that I will never let you die. I'm holding onto that promise, Athrun, whether you like it or not."

Athrun gave out a chuckle, "I guess I have no choice in the matter, huh?"

"Nope," Cagalli shook her head playfully. "Definitely not."

"What am I going to do with you?" Athrun teased with Cagalli responding with a laugh.

Cagalli's head found its place on Athrun's shoulder and she snuggled closer towards him, a hand clutching his shirt and she said softly, "I don't need all those promises. I just need to know that your feelings towards me, no matter what kind they are, are sincere. That's all that matters to me. I just want to know that I won't be alone."

"You won't," Athrun tightened his hold on her. "I guarantee it…and as for my feelings, you've got nothing to worry about. I will never hurt you and I will never leave you alone."

Athrun smiled and looked at her in the eye before capturing her lips in his. It was soft and gentle, yet passionate on its own. It was, in its own way, innocent - a symbol of a lifelong promise.

Rather than a proposal of marriage, it's a proposal of a promise that they hope to be able to live through, to fulfill and to forever honor.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of "The Proposal". I'm so sorry for the very long delay...Has it been months? Well, anyway, at least I've already uploaded this, <em>at<em> _last._ It's a relief for me too since you know, another story completed!**

**Oh, and the characters might be a little bit OOC. Please forgive me for that.**

**That aside, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too. **


End file.
